How to Care for your Sister
by metalshootingstar
Summary: Hiccup saves Daenerys' life, and is taken in by Stoick, as his daughter. Though she is the future mother of dragons and a threat to Westeros. She was once a child, who need a home and a family. Though, it's not like Hiccup hasn't noticed his adopted sister's affinity for dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or How To Train Your Dragon**

 **So, I was watching Race To The Edge, when this idea popped up. So, let me explain. I realize that in the show, they kept Emilia's blue eyes for Dany. However, her looks will be following the books coloring of silver hair and purple eyes. There's going to be some major overhauls/changes to the story...it's going to be epic.**

* * *

Blood...

That was what four year old Daenerys saw, when she turned around to face her brother. Her purple eyes widened, as he slumped to the floor writhing in agony. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she saw him gasping for breath. His death rattles ringing in her ears, as the blood trickled down the side of his mouth. His face turning a shade of blue, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The little girl froze with fear, while tears trailed down her face. Yes, her brother was mean and rude to her, yes he hit her and called her names, however he was still her brother. She looked up, as a tall man smirked at her before lifting his ax up. Daenerys' eyes widened, as her heart beat rapidly and she was trembling. What could she do? She was only a girl of four, she'd just witnessed her brother die before her eyes. True her brother had never been nice to her, but after the death of their caretaker Ser Willem...they were all the other had.

Yet here was where the Beggar Prince had met his end. His throat cut, and his stomach torn open because of a madman's axe. The blood dripping, from the man's silver axe which gleamed in the sunlight. Purple eyes welled with tears, as she stood there unable to move her legs. Unable to scream, to run, or even to fight. Then again, what could she do? Even if she somehow managed to get away, she was a girl of four years old. Unable to work, unable to find a home, or someone who would be able to care for her. With no family, she would die. The four year old closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow.

Suddenly, someone tugged her arm, and pulled her. Dany blinked, as she looked up at her rescuer in surprise, a boy of eight with red hair and green eyes.

" C'mon!" Exclaimed the eight year old. Daenerys nodded, and clung to his hand for dear life as they ran, the boy ducked into an alleyway, though he didn't stop there and kept running.

" Where are you going?" Asked Daenerys, looking up at him.

" Trust me." Said the boy, turning to the little girl, who looked up at him with those big purple eyes full of fear and sadness. " It's gonna be ok."

Daenerys sniffed, and kept following him when they made it to the docks. He placed the four year old into one of the boats, obscuring her, with a tarp that had been there. He turned around immediately gasping as the man appeared. Ax gleaming in the sunlight, as it was lifted upwards. Hiccup winced and tried to stay calm. When his father grabbed the man's arm and drew his sword, pointing it at him. The Assassin's eyes widened, as a few more vikings reached for their weapons.

" Raise your weapon towards my son again, and it will be the last thing you do." Said Stoic, Hiccup immediately hid behind his father. He looked back to the little girl, who peeked out slowly from under the tarp, he pressed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and motioning for her to get down. She nodded, and did so. The assassin, gazed up at Stoic and turned pale. The vikings were dangerous, not as bad as the Dothraki but still...it was unwise to get on a viking's bad side. Stoic tossed the man to the side, and the assassin glowered at the little boy who'd cost him his mark. Even if he hadn't killed the Targaryen girl, he'd killed her brother. King Robert would be pleased with that, besides she wouldn't be much of a threat. He turned and walked away, leaving Stoic there with Hiccup.

" Are you alright son?" Asked Stoic, turning to the eight year old.

" I'm fine, thanks dad." Said Hiccup, with a small smile and affirmative nod. Meanwhile on the boat, Daenerys slowly lifted her head up, prompting Gobber to remove the tarp.

" 'Oy Stoic, looks like I found a stowaway." Said Gobber, and Dany immediately jumped off the boat. The tiny four year old hid behind Hiccup, as he'd protected her beforehand. Little pale arms wrapped themselves around his waist in a tight hug. The tiny girl trembled, and shook as she looked around at all these big, dangerous looking men.

" Uh...I can explain." Said Hiccup, looking up at Stoic who immediately planted his hands on his waist and lifted his eyebrow clearly awaiting one.

" Well, the guy back there kind of killed her brother and I wasn't gonna let him hurt her so I saved her. Her name is...what's your name?" Said Hiccup, before whispering the last question to her.

" Daenerys Targaryen." She replied softly.

" Daenerys." Said Hiccup. "Can she come with us?

" Targaryen? I thought they were all dead." Said Gobber in confusion, Stoic looked down at the little girl with silver hair and purple eyes. The kingdom of Westeros was not foreign to him, he and his men raided their boats from time to time. Word traveled fast, of the rebellion and the coup against the mad king. He had of course, heard that a boy and a girl had survived the siege and were in hiding. Now of course, Stoic had a tough decision to make. On one hand, keeping the last Targaryen with them could prove dangerous. They didn't need another target on their backs...yet...his green eyes looked down at her. She was only a girl of four years old, four years younger than his son. She was small, frail, looked a little gaunt and her eyes rimmed red from crying. As a father, he felt his heart ache for the child. He took a deep breath, and looked at Gobber.

" What do you think?" He asked.

" Well, we can't just leave a four year old alone on the streets." Said Gobber, " And I don't think handing her off to the orphanage is an option. Not with king Robert the Fat on the throne."

Stoic sighed once more, before kneeling down to eye level and looking at the little girl trying to hide herself behind his son.

" I am Stoic the Vast, Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. We are a tribe of vikings, and if you promise to work hard and do your part for the village. You may stay." Said Stoic, Daenerys looked up at him in surprise. She looked up at the boy, who nodded as if saying ' it's alright'. Daenerys turned to Stoic, and nodded. " From this moment then, I am your father. You are my daughter."

Because who better to look after her than the chief himself, Daenerys nodded as Hiccup helped her back onto the boat.

"Hiccup, come here son." Said Stoic, as Hiccup went over to his father. " Son, you are a big brother now, and that is a heavy responsibility. It is your job to look after her, to care for her, to be there for her. Do you understand?"

" I do, I promise dad I'll be the best big brother." Said Hiccup enthusiastically, before heading back to the boats. Dany was laughing, at something Gobber said making Stoic smile softly. Hiccup sat down next to Daenerys, who looked up at him curiously.

" Thank you um...what is your name?" She asked.

"Hiccup." He replied making her smile softly. She sniffed, still reeling from seeing her brother Viserys die. Even if Gobber was helping her smile, the pain in her chest was hurting and though she gained a new family, a new father, and a new brother, it did not erase the sight of what happened to Viserys from her mind. She curled up into a ball, leaning on her new brother as he hugged her.

Stoic entered the boat, and began to command his men. They had gotten their wares, and could now sail north, to the Bastardous Archipelago where Berk stood waiting for them. The Bastard Archipelago, was home to various other islands, some inhabited by viking tribes, while others were left desolate and barren. Westerosi ships didn't dare enter, unless they wanted their boats to be robbed by vikings. It took several weeks, but at last they were home. Once there, Stoick was greeted by his brother and second in command Spitelout. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the little girl with silver hair.

" Stoic is this...a Targaryen?" Asked Spitelout.

" Her name is Daenerys, and she's also your new niece. I have decided to take charge of her." Said Stoick, as he got off the boat and the vikings were unloading their collected wares. The viking cheif turned to Hiccup, who was helping Dany off of the boat. " Hiccup, show her around the village."

"Ok dad." Said Hiccup, as he took Daenerys by the hand.

" Have you gone mad? Do you know the danger she could pose to us?" Exclaimed Spitelout. " King Robert has a bounty on her head, if he discovers us harboring her then he could come after us. Do you realize that? "

" Robert may be many things but he's not an idiot, he knows that to even attempt an invasion would be suicide. He'd have to deal with us, as well as the Bersekers, Bog Burglers, and Meatheads tribe. Five tribes of vikings are more dangerous than any of their armies." Said Stoick, Spitelout turned to Gobber as if saying 'can you believe him?' Gobber shrugged and turned away though Spitelout sighed.

" I hope you know what you're doing big brother." Said Spitelout, as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Hiccup led Daenerys up the steps and onto the village, Daenerys looked around eyes wide as she took in the sights, smells, and sounds of this place. It was a fairly good village with men who were big and burly..the women even more so. Flocks of sheep traipsed by, and children ran around playing. Two of them were going at it, bashing their heads together, whilst another boy was telling them to stop. A black haired boy, was trying to talk to a blond girl who rolled her eyes at whatever he'd said. Immediately, Dany hid behind Hiccup.

"It's ok Dany, these are my...their kids I know." Said Hiccup, as he couldn't exactly call them friends. " That's Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid."

" What're you doing here, loser?" Asked Snotlout, as he glared at Hiccup.

"Well Snotlout I do live here, so I can walk wherever I want." Said Hiccup, making Tuffnut and Ruffnut chuckle. They stopped, when Snotlout glared at them. " If you must know though, I'm showing my new sister around the village."

" Sister?" Said Snotlout, when Hiccup stepped to the side to reveal Daenerys who held onto Hiccup's shirt. " But...you don't have a mom."

" Adopted sister, but still my sister." Said Hiccup immediately wincing at that, as he took Daenerys by the hand and walked off with her. Snotlout tilted his head to the side, still confused before turning to the others. Daenerys turned back and watched them, with piercing purple eyes. They laughed, and said something she didn't hear but her gaze fell on Hiccup. He didn't have a mother either? She gripped his hand tightly, giving it a comforting squeeze. He turned to her and gave her a soft smile. She stopped and smiled up at him.

" Can I ride on your back?" She asked.

"Ok, c'mon." Said Hiccup, as he got down on one knee, she smiled and got onto his back her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her back towards the house. Her new home, it was a big house made of wood and cared intricately with some swirls on the wood and a dragon's head overlooking everything. She smiled to herself, taking in the warmth of the hut. It was much better than the boat they'd been in for the past few weeks. Hiccup set her down on a seat, before going to get dinner started. His father wouldn't be home for a bit more, as he had duties around the village to still attend to. The eight year old looked back at Daenerys, who'd fallen asleep on Stoick's big dragonskin chair. Hiccup smiled, and grabbed a blanket from upstairs, before tucking her in. Dany opened one eye and watched him go, before closing it once more and going back to sleep. Safe, and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or How To Train Your Dragon**

 **So, I'm super glad you like this story, and after this chapter there will be a timeskip so...yeah enjoy!  
**

* * *

Stoick sighed, as he entered the hut. The smell of food wafted into his nostrils and made his stomach growl, today had been a very long day. The chieftain turned, when he saw the two children curled up asleep on his dragonskin chair. Dany was curled up, beside Hiccup as he sat there with a protective arm around her. The two children asleep, and breathing softly. He smiled, as he went over, and picked up the both of them in his arms. He'd make a note to the carpenter for another bed. Even so, he tucked the two of them into bed when a raven with a scroll tied to its leg perched itself on the window. He knitted his brow, and went over to the raven and reading the message. A summon by the king, to meet him alone in the capitol...he shouldn't have been surprised. Nevertheless, he immediately started forming a plan for how he was going to approach this.

Green eyes glanced down at the children, asleep in their beds. The night Valka was taken he'd sworn to always protect Hiccup from all harm...now another child needed and depended on him, and he would protect both of them. For in another time and another place, his son would have been an orphan had Drago Bludfvist had his way. He turned and left the room...he needed some letters to deliver. He was not going to go meet Robert alone that was for sure.

* * *

Stoick forged on ahead into the throne room, green eyes focused and demeanor calm as he walked with purpose. It had taken a few days to cross the sea, and then make his way to King's Landing in order to meet with King Robert the Fat himself. The Viking tribes of the Barbaric Archipelago did not consider themselves a part of the Seven Kingdoms. Hell, they often raided the Westerosi ships and garnered quite the reputation. A reputation Stoick took great pride in, as the nobles within the throne room cowered slightly at the sight of him and the other viking chieftains. Though the Vikings weren't as feared as the Dothraki of Essos, the Vikings made a name for themselves as plunderers, pillagers, warlords, conquerors, to be a viking was to command strength before their enemies. Even so, Stoick knew why he'd been summoned here, before the throne of Robert Baratheon himself. He'd recently taken in the last of the Targaryens...and a threat to Robert on the throne. Which was why, Stoick did not come alone, and brought allied chiefs from their tribes. Oswald the Agreeable of the Berserkers, Mogadon of the Meathead tribe, and Bertha of the Bog Burglars. Strength in numbers was also something they practiced.

" I thought I told you to come alone." Said King Robert.

" You are not my king, I do not take orders or suggestions from you." Said Stoick, making Robert glare at him. The king sat straighter, as he glared at the viking chief. " I brought them here in case things took a turn for the worse, the Viking tribes of the Archipelago protect our own."

" She is Westerosi, not a viking." Said Robert firmly, as he immediately got to the point. He had no time for pleasantries or minced words, like most of his advisers in his court. Targaryen or not, the girl was born in Dragonstone and was once the princess of the Targaryen dynasty. She belonged in this land, not with them.

" To be fair, your grace, Vikings do not believe in slaughtering children. We do not send assassins after little boys, and then slit their throats. We do not threaten little girls with the promise of death. Westerosi or not, as long as the Targaryen girl remains under the care of Stoick Haddock, she is a viking and is one of us, as far as we're concerned." Said Mogadon, with an affirmative nod, Stoick's gaze never breaking from Robert's as the king glowered at the vikings.

" I had my reasons for going after the Targaryens." Said Robert,

" Ah yes, we know the reason why the war was fought. Because Lyanna Stark chose to bed with Rhaegar Targaryen instead of you." Said Bertha, making Oswald snicker. Robert immediately stood and his kingsguard reached for their swords.

" Hold thy tongue woman. " Spat out Robert.

" How does it feel, Queen Cersei? To know you will always be second best, to a dead woman?" Asked Bertha, Cersei remained tight lipped as green eyes flashed to her husband. Robert clenched his hands tightly into fists.

" I said hold thy tongue, Lyanna did not choose to go with Rhaegar. The bloody bastard kidnapped her, raped her, and killed her while his father murdered her father and brother. The war was fought to end the Targaryen's reign of madness!" Yelled Robert in his loud booming voice, as he glared at the vikings for talking ill of his beloved Lyanna and disgracing her memory. " A reign that girl would have been a part of had they lived, she deserves to be punished."

" No. She is a child of four, she does not deserve whatever it is you have planned for her. She is an innocent child, who has done no wrong and who does not deserve to die, just to quench your lust for blood. She may be Targaryen by blood, but she is now my daughter. Mine. If you or any man even thinks of touching one hair on her head, then I will crush their skulls with my bare hands. I will fight to defend her, to protect her to the bitter end." Said Stoick, his eyes never leaving Robert's. Even Cersei herself was shocked slightly at this. She looked to her own father who met her gaze. Her father had never shown her such love and dedication, and they were related by blood. Yet this man, who was not related to the child, nor was he indebted to the Targaryens...was willing to risk his life for a little girl.

" Why do you protect this girl? When I asked you for help in bringing down the Targaryens you refused. All of you." He replied. " Every Viking Tribe told me, that you did not want to fight in our war, yet here you are defending a traitor. "

" A child is not a traitor." Said Oswald fervently. " Though I cannot speak for the other chieftains, I can speak for myself. The Berserkers did not fight with you, but we did not fight against you either, we stayed within our waters not wanting to sully ourselves and spill our people's blood over another man's war. A war which frankly would not have affected us, except for whoever's flag flies on those ships we raid. "

" The point we are trying to make is simple, Daenerys Targaryen is a member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe now, she is my daughter and if you raise a hand to her and pose a threat. Then you will make it our business, and with the combined efforts of the Hooligan, Berserker, Meatbag, and Bog Burglar tribes. We will crush any and all obstacles in our way. We will not stop, we show no fear, we will destroy any who oppose us." Threatened Stoick, at this Robert glared daggers at the man. The two men glared at each other, knowing that neither would come to a solution nor a compromise.

" You would wage war to protect the Targaryen girl, then so be it." Said Robert, when Jon Arryn stepped forward. They had just won a war four years ago, a war that had cost them many lives and that had been drawn out. Not to mention the fact that, many of their armies were low in numbers and still needed time to replenish those numbers. A war right now, especially over a child would be nothing short of madness.

" Your grace, we are still healing from a war waged four years ago. Dorne still mourns for Ellia and her children, The North still mourns their dead, and the other houses are still recuperating what they've lost. The Vikings are just as savage as the Dothraki, they have fought dragons and other dangers that surround the Archipelago. It would be most unwise to go to war with them, especially over a child who no longer has claim to the throne. " Said Jon, before turning to the vikings. " Let the vikings keep the child, she is nought but a Targaryen alone in the world."

Robert sat upon his throne, as Jon did have a point. Even if he disliked it, the Targaryen did infact pose no threat. She was a female, and females could not inherit any land or throne. Not only that, she'd be hunted down the moment she even dared set foot on Westeros. So, he sat back down his eyes still glaring at Stoic the vast.

" Fine, keep the little cunt. However, mark my words and heed them well...you can't protect her forever, a time will come when your guard will be lowered. When you will not be able to keep her safe anymore. Should she ever set foot on Westeros, I will have her head delivered to you on a silver platter." Threatened Robert.

"Then I will just have to make sure she never sets foot on Westeros." Said Stoick, before turning to leave with the other chieftains.

* * *

 _Weeks later_

" When is father coming back?" Asked Daenerys, as she sat atop Hiccup's shoulders shielding her eyes from the sun as they stood at the dock. It had been many days since Stoick's departure, and frankly the both of them were worried and missing their father. It wasn't like him to take so long. Hiccup sighed, and squinted his eyes trying to see but...well...he just couldn't.

" I don't know Dany." Said Hiccup.

" There ye are, I was wonderin' where you'd run off to." Said Gobber.

" Gobber, when's dad coming home?" Asked Hiccup worriedly, as Daenerys rested her chin on her brother's head. Both children looked up at Gobber, who sighed and gently placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

" Listen, Stoick is much tougher than he looks and he-" Gobber was cut off by the sight of the chips coming in. Both Hiccup and Dany turned and their eyes immediately lit up, Dany jumped off of Hiccup's back before running. The two children happily ran, laughing as they did so before making it to the docks. Stoick looked up and smiled softly, as the two children were happily making their way over to greet him.

"Dad!"

"Father!"

" You're home!"

" What was it like!?"

" We missed you!"

Both children immediately ran over and hugged him tightly whilst enthusiastically bombarding him with questions, making him chuckle as he hugged both of them.

" Settle down both of you, I missed you too. Tell me, what have you been getting up to since I left?" Asked Stoick, affectionately as he held both children's hands whilst walking along the dock and heading up towards the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or How To Train Your Dragon**

 **So, I'm so sorry for not updating regularly, but here is the next chapter! Now there is a time skip, so Daenerys is now 14 which is her age in the books, and Hiccup is 18 so this takes place during Race To The Edge. So...yus enjoy!**

* * *

Fourteen year old Daenerys sat on a cliffside on the edge of Berk, purple eyes gazing out at the sunrise as the waves crashed against the rocks. The sky was a light purple, slowly fading into a clear blue and the birds chirped while flying through the air. Ten years she'd lived on this island, ten long years since she'd been saved and raised by Stoick and Hiccup Haddock, the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and his son. She is eternally grateful and she loves her father, and older brother dearly for they took her in when anyone else would have handed her off to the usurper. She closed her eyes, trying to dispel that faint memory of Viserys' death. Of seeing her brother's throat cut and the sounds of his death rattle, as he laid there on the ground dying. The Usurper had killed her brother, because he was a Targaryen, and a threat to the fat man's rule. It was something that happened when she was four, but it was something she would not forget nor forgive. She opened her eyes, and smiled softly as a dragon flew overhead. Many things had changed in these ten years.

Dragons would come to this island and steal livestock, which prompted the raids on Westerosi ships and sometimes ships from Essos. The Barbaric Archipelago earned it's name for a reason. Not only were the waters rougher and colder, with dragons like the Scauldron which spewed it's scalding water at you and the Seashocker which could shock you with it's tail roaming around among others in the depths of the water. There were islands which were home to dragons and other creatures, and that wasn't going into the other viking tribes that called the Archipelago home. Yet, for some reason Westerosi ships still came here. Most likely trying to find her. She had been conflicted of course in that regard, on the one hand those ships belonged to her people, to her technically...yet on the other...her other people needed to eat..to survive. Thankfully however, since Hiccup had taught the Berkians about Dragons and how to train them. There was less reason to raid those ships...more or less. Her brother had brought peace to two warring factions, all because he could not kill his friend. Since then, this place has been at peace...more or less if one didn't count that trouble with Alvin a few years ago. Now however, now she just wished her father and Hiccup would let her ride a dragon.

They had told her stories of her family...as much as they could. Her family, whose sigil was the red dragon on a black crest and whose words were 'fire and blood' were the first dragon riders. Of course, the dragons of old Valyria were much different than the dragons of the Archipelago. Though they shared a common ancestor, they had branched off and evolved in different ways. The dragons of the Archipelago were more varied, with different classes, different strengths, and weaknesses...and of course they were still around

She stood up, and sighed softly, as the sun had risen before going back home. She pulled her silvery white hair into a braid before entering the stables, near her home after getting some fish from the marketplace. Skull Crusher, her father's rumblehorn, was asleep in his stall. She smiled mischievously, before going over to the red and green dragon.

" Hello old friend." She whispered, as it slowly opened it's eyes and licked her face making her giggle. She smiled, and gently pressed her forehead, against snout, and had her arms lightly pressed against it in a hug. It gave a small rumble of greeting, as she lightly petted it's scaly skin. " Ready for some breakfast?"

It growled in anticipation, and even looked up, licking it's lips as she went over, and fed him some fish.

" I wish I could take you for a nice flight, sadly father forbids it. I don't understand why he insists on treating me like a child when I'm not, I'm fourteen years old. Then again, should I be surprised? Father is protective with good reason, however if I had a dragon, there would be no reason to fear. Who would even think of attacking someone whose riding a dragon!" Exclaimed Daenerys, as she fed Skull Crusher whilst pouring out her feelings to the dragon. " Then again...Hiccup does have plenty of enemies. Which, allow me to point out the hypocrisy of Hiccup being able to live on an island with his friends while I'm not allowed to even set one foot off this place. I sound like a spoiled child don't I?"

The dragon made a small noise in agreement, when Dany turned to look at him unamused. She sighed, and sat beside him leaning against his great hide.

" I know father wants me safe, I know he loves me and he cares about me, I'm grateful and I love him but...I just feel like, I'm missing something...like I should be out there doing something bigger than just feeding my father's dragon." She replied softly, when she heard a voice outside. Curious, the white haired girl, slowly exited and saw Gustav trying to get his things on Fanghook. She narrowed her eyes slightly, before sneaking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Which prompted him to scream, as he fell backwards. He groaned, and rubbed his head, when he shook it and looked up at Dany.

" Dany! Hi! I uh, I was just gonna go take Fanghook out for a flight." He replied.

" With all your things?" Said Daenerys, lifting an eyebrow, as her arms were folded over her chest. Gustav blushed a bit, Daeneys wasn't the little girl who'd randomly shown up one day. The fourteen year old girl was very pretty, with her slender frame, and long blond almost white hair which was so long and smelled so nice. Not to mention those eyes, purple and mysterious, she was so beautiful. Beyond her beauty however, she was kind and gentle, yet fiercely determined and protective. She could be stubborn and temperamental when needed, but Daenerys was above all else...his friend. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Y-yeah uh...ok, I'm going to find Hiccup and the others at the Edge. He said he'd train me when I was ready, and now I'm ready right Fanghook?" Said Gustav proudly, making Fanghook growl dismissively. Ignoring that, Gustav's eyes lit up with an idea. " I know, why don't you come with me?"

" To the Edge? Where is it?" She asked.

" Here." Said Gustav, as he pulled out a map. Daenerys looked it over, and she saw where he'd circled the Edge, it was a few miles away from Berk even with a dragon. Still, it was on the border of where the Archipelago ended...and where Westerosi waters began. She bit her lip, as purple eyes looked to Westeros. Her home, she rubbed her arm as uncertainty crept up.

" I don't know, father says I'm not allowed off." Said Daenerys, knowing she was coming off as a slight hypocrite.

" We'll say it was my idea, besides we're just going to go see Hiccup it's not like anything's gonna go wrong." Said Gustav calmly, as he rolled up the map and hopped on top of the Monstrous Nightmare. The ravenette turned to Daenerys and extended his arm out to her. "You know you want to."

Dany reached out to take his hand, before pausing an looking back at the house. Her father would be really, really angry with her...but they'd be back soon and it was just to see Hiccup after all. Besides, hadn't she just been lamenting the fact that she wanted more? She took his hand, and climbed behind him being sure to hold on tightly as he flew off. After what felt like forever, they arrived to the edge and Dany's eyes widened with how...beautiful it looked. True it was a series of colorful huts and stilts, all precariously perched on a cliffside. It was amazing though.

A few dragons flew in a larger shape, which frightened Fanghook and immediately the Monstrous Nightmare began to panic and Daenerys gripped Gustav tightly as he tried to keep calm and regain control of the dragon...with mixed results as they crash landed into one of the huts. Daenerys hopped off, to help Astrid out from underneath the dragon whilst Gustav went to take a look around.

"Gustav, and Dany." Said Hiccup in surprise, though as soon as Astrid was on her feet immediately Daenerys went to her brother and greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her tightly. " What're you doing here?"

Well, I missed you for one, and secondly I was hitching a ride with Gustav." She replied, as Gustav stood proudly and making her giggle. She paused, when she saw the Dragon Eye. A cylindrical artifact with strange markings, and a dragon's head carved at one end with light coming from it and the other with a round bottom. The Targaryen took it and inspected it curiously when Gustav took it from her and began to look into it.

" Woah, what's this some sun sword." Asked Gustav, looking directly into the light. Daenerys shook her head, and took back the artifact, before handing it to Hiccup as the tenager was ambling around dizzily.

" Actually, it's the Dragon Eye, an ancient artifact that tells us everything we need to know about dragons." Explained Fishlegs, and Daenerys' eyes immediately lit up.

" Like Valyrian dragons?" Asked Daenerys excitedly.

" Well, more like dragons found in the Archipelago, but I'm sure there's gotta be something on Valyrian dragons in here." Said Hiccup, as he quickly began to fiddle with the device. Daenerys gave a slight, excited squeal, and bounced on the balls of her feet slightly. Finally, some way to learn more about her family, about the dragons of old. Purple eyes lit up hungrily eyeing the artifact, awaiting it's answer ignoring the fact that Gustav was causing trouble for everyone else.

" Uh question, we know why she's here, but why is he here and when are you two leaving?" Asked Snotlout.

" Actually, Dan-Dan and I are going to be staying here for quite awhile." Said Gustav, wrapping an arm around Daenerys' shoulder while blushing. Daenerys lifted an eyebrow and looked at the boy strangely.

" Did you...please don't call me that." Said Daenerys politely.

" Got it Dany, Dan-Dan is a no no. But in all seriousness, Hiccup did promise me that when I was ready he'd train me to be a dragon rider. So, here I am! " Exclaimed Gustav, as the others looked up at Hiccup.

"Um, I was...wondering if..maybe I could train too? I mean, I am fourteen now, and dragon riding and training is in my blood. 'Fire and blood' to be exact, so I'd like to start." Said Daenerys, with an affirmative nod. Hiccup immediately cleared his throat.

" Uh, guys would you mind giving us a sec? Alone?" Said Hiccup.

" U-oh, someone's in trouble." Said Tuffnut, as his sister chuckled.

" Astrid, could you take Gustav for a bit?" Asked Hiccup, Astrid opened her mouth to protest, not wanting to be saddled with the annoying viking but...well...Hiccup did need some time alone right now. She sighed, and motioned for Gustav to follow. Tuning out, his whole bragging speech as Fishlegs walked off with Snotlout. Daenerys looked down...well this wasn't going to be good.

" Let me guess, my offer was declined?" Asked Daenerys.

" Yes, look Dany I missed you, but it's dangerous for you to be away from home. Especially learning how to ride dragons, I mean-"

" I know, the Usurper, but a dragon will keep me safe and-"

"That's not the point Dany, look I'm glad you want to learn but...you have a pretty big target on your back thanks to King Robert, and you riding dragons will only make that target even bigger. You're dangerous Dany, if he finds out you can ride dragons then you'll be considered even more of a threat and neither I nor dad want even more people coming to kill you. We're doing this to protect you. I'm sorry." Said Hiccup, Daenerys looked away knowing her brother was right. Toothless growled softly, and placed his hand under her palm, looking up at her with concerned green eyes.

" It's not fair." Said Daenerys.

" I know it's not." Said Hiccup, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He'd love nothing more than to show his little sister the joys of flying, to allow her her own dragon companion and teach her everything he knew. To allow her the freedom to fly on a dragon's back and soar across the sky, feeling the wind in her hair...but that couldn't be done. King Robert was a man, who'd threatened to kill his sister, his father even used their newfound dragon expertise to send another threat to Robert. Neither of them want to risk Daenerys' life, knowing that she's in enough trouble as it was over something she couldn't control. She turned and walked away. Ignoring the others as they'd been listening in. She rushed off down the planks.

" I take it, it didn't go so well?" Asked Astrid softly, as she gently placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

" No." Said Hiccup, as he watched his sister run off.

Daenerys, ran and ran before finding herself on an unknown part of the Island, she sighed and rested on her knees. The act of a petulant child, she knows but while her brother has brought up many good points. She knows too that, this is all the usurper's fault...why couldn't he just leave her alone? She sniffed, and rubbed at her purple eyes. What had she ever done to him? Her father told him stories of her birth father, and she knew he was not the best king. Yet, just because she was the daughter of King Aerys, did not mean she was anything like him. She sighed, and twisted around her mother's ring. The young girl sat there, for what felt like forever when Astrid came by on her own dragon, a blue deadly nadder which went over and nudged her lightly.

" Hiccup's pretty worried about you." Said Astrid, as she sat beside the princess.

" I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at the usurper. Why does he have to ruin my life? He killed my brother, for what? Because he ran off with his love? He had his men kill my brother's wife, my niece, and nephew, why? He killed my other brother, when he was only a little boy...and now, he's made my family so overprotective, and I understand and am grateful to them, but...sometimes I feel trapped like a bird in a cage. I don't even want the throne, I'm happy here...why doesn't he understand that?" Asked Daenerys, purple eyes looking up at Astrid's blue ones softly. Astrid wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

" Because...he doesn't see what we see. All he sees is a reminder of something he hates, and when someone hates something so much they want to destroy it. " Explained Astrid softly. " But y'know what? You shouldn't let him define who you are. He sees you, as some little upstart with no name and no future. But that's not who you are, you're Daenerys Targaryen Haddock, and one day you're going to go home and show him you're better than what he ever thought."

Daenerys, smiled softly, as the other girl gently brushed some hair from her face. Astrid loved her brother, and loved her as well, she was the older sister she never had, and though she never knew Ellia Martell. She hoped that she'd been just as kind as Astrid was. The princess hugged Astrid tightly, and the two stood up to walk back to the huts.

"I should find Hiccup, and apologize for running off." Said Daenerys, when Astrid cleared her throat.

"I uh, don't think that's a good idea. Gustav, has been doing some stupid stuff all day so Hiccup's...not in the best of moods right now." Said Astrid, when Daenerys spotted Gustav near one of the huts.

"I'll talk to him." Said Daenerys, Astrid nodded and dropped her off before flying off to her own hut. Gustav glumly sat there, and fed Fanghook fish as Daenerys sat beside him. " Are you alright?"

" Today sucked for both of us. Y'know, Hiccup thinks he's all high and mighty, just because he trained dragons and he's the leader and ju-gyah! I am trustworthy, and mature, and totally ready to be a dragon rider! We both are, they just don't see it. I mean, I've busted my butt shoveling dragon poop for two years, trying to prove myself and they think I'm not good enough...but we're good enough. They won't see it until it's too late." Said Gustav, as Daenerys just, allowed him to vent. Until it got to the point where his voice deepened in a way that made her hair bristle and she felt uneasy.

" Gustav listen, I know you're angry and I don't know what happened today but I under-"

" No, you don't understand Dany. You're a princess, the princess. Your family conquered seven kingdoms with dragons, your house's words are "fire and blood", your sigil is a a dragon, You'd be up there flying dragons with them, if the king didn't have a bounty on your head. So, no you don't understand my situation. But because you're too afraid to stand up for what you want, you can't do it. I wish I could have something like that! the-" He replied, making Daenerys glare at him, as she sneered slightly at his words. Immediately she stood up.

" You want me to prove myself and take what I want? Fine, I will take what is mine with fire and blood." She replied, before climbing ontop of Fanghook.

" Wait, Daenerys, what're you doing with my dragon?" Asked Gustav,

" Hyah!" She exclaimed, making Fanghook roar before flying off. Gustav's eyes widened, not knowing what he'd just done. If Daenerys got hurt, he was never going to hear the end of it. Meanwhile, Daenerys flew on Fanghook, emotions still reeling..though of course, she was currently she was regretting her rash impulsiveness. She had no idea where she was going or even why she'd run off. Had it been because his words had affected her that badly? She shook her head and sighed softly when she noticed a boat. Her eyes widened, as two nets immediately were shot out. Daenerys tried to make Fanghook swerve but was unable to. Her eyes widened when she realized..they were dragon hunters. She bit her lip, and tried to turn Fanghook around only for a net to grab them and reel them back in.

" Well, well, well looks like we caught ourselves two dragons. " Said Savage with a laugh. Daenerys glared at him, as he picked her up by the roots of her silver hair while the men immediately grabbed her. She instinctively, kicked and struggled in their grasp. One of the men, she recognized as being part Dothraki with his tanned skin and tall stature, his raven hair braided back as he glanced at her strangely with those brown eyes. He lifted her chin up as if inspecting her. " What're you doing, we need the dragon rider."

" This one is from the Seven Kingdoms, see how her hair is as white as the moon and her eyes as purple as the stars? She is no viking. Let the riders come and allow Dagur to negotiate...but leave this one to me. She will fetch a handsome price, in Essos. I know of many a Khal who would love to take this one." Said the Half-Dothraki man, making her glare at him.

" Wait, wait, wait, hold it! She's brother Hiccup's sister, so in a roundabout way she's my sister and you're not selling my sister to the Dothraki. Are you insane? Dothraki are savages...no offence." Said Dagur the Deranged, as the man growled at him. The fourteen year old glared at him defiantly, as he dropped her back down. He looked downwards at the redheaded man, who even at his full height still had to stare up to look the man in the eyes.

" You vikings honor blood, the Dothraki honor power. This is the difference between the Vikings and the Dothraki, we could be equals...my father was a viking and my mother was a Dothraki, he was weak and frail believing that because his blood ran through my veins I would not kill him. My Dothraki mother taught me otherwise, it does not matter whose blood you share but the power you can get from your own strength. You protect this girl, though she is not of your blood...and that makes you weak." Said the man. Dagur immediately glared and pulled out his sword.

" I am not weak!" Exclaimed Dagur.

" Then let me keep the girl." Said The half Dothraki man, Dagur turned to Daenerys who looked up at Dagur pleadingly.

" Dagur, Dagur no...please, Hiccup will come for me and you'll get to fight him, and so will the others. Please, you know what the Dothraki are like, you know how cold and cruel and ruthless they are. If you let them take me, then Hiccup will not stop, he will not rest, until you're punished. If you let me go I-"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Dagur, before turning to the warrior. " I'll think about it."

The man smirked before turning to Daenerys, and she only hoped that Gustav already told Hiccup and the others and they were coming soon. When she noticed the drawing of the dragon eye, and a plan formed in her mind.

" Wait Dagur, you want that right? I'll help you." She replied, anything to make herself seem useful and bide her time until help came. Dagur looked to her and chuckled evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or How To Train Your Dragon**

 **So, here is the next chapter! and We finally get to meet Khal Drogo! Though he doesn't appear until later, and yus I hope you like this part!**

* * *

Daenerys sat in the cage, purple eyes gazing out the window. Was Hiccup on his way? She hoped so, had her father noticed she was gone? She had after all left in the early morning hours and currently it was night. The moon's silver rays, shining down on her hair making it seem almost translucent. She looked downwards, wondering how she could have been so stupid. How could she have just run off like that, she hoped Fanghook was alright, the poor dragon was most likely scared and frightened out of his mind. The teenager didn't even bother addressing the Half-Dothraki man as he entered. He went over, and gripped the iron bars as he glanced at her.

" I was not lying, when I said there would be many a Khal who would want you. My mother hailed from Khal Drogo's Khalasar before being taken by my father. He would pay a most handsome price for you." Said the man, as Daenerys just sat there staring out the window and ignoring him. " What, can you not speak?"

She sat there in defiance, teeth grinding as her hands were clenched tightly. The man entered, and stood behind her gently running a hand through her silver hair. She swallowed the lump in her throat that arose in disgust. His stench was putrid, and next to her as she sat unfazed and undaunted. He chuckled, as he lightly stroked her cheek.

" You have the spirit of the Dornish, what is it the Martells say? ' Unbowed, unbent, unbroken?' Fitting actually, since your brother married one of them. Not the viking, your true brother...even had a couple of little dragons with her. They say Rhaegar Targaryen left her however, ran off with Lyanna Stark." He replied, causing Daenerys to clench her hands tightly into fists. " Do you know what happened to the Martell woman? They say the Lannisters sent The Mountain, Gregor Clegane after her. He killed the children first, before defiling and killing her...she wasn't so 'unbowed, unbent, and unbroken then'.

He chuckled, and it took all of Daenerys' self control not to lash out at him, even so she was glaring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns. He chuckled, and knelt before her.

"I bet that look you're giving me is just how Rhaegar looked, before Robert Baratheon used his war hammer to bash his pretty face in. Just after dealing the killing blow to his chest" He replied, before smirking. " Maybe instead of telling you, I'll show you...it'll be poetic in a way, to kill the dragon rider like the dragon prince."

Immediately, Daenerys spat at the man who growled, and smacked her across the face though she just glared up at him with those purple eyes that looked into his soul. He proceeded to grab her, by the front of her shirt collar, and lift her up. To which the girl immediately had her hands on his wrist.

" Keep talking, and see where that mouth gets you." She threatened. " I am Daenerys Targaryen Haddock, princess of Dragonstone...and I take what is mine with fire and blood."

She glared, and kicked him in the face, he cried out and grabbed his face letting her go. She immediately ran out of there, and closed the door behind her locking him in. The princess began to rush out, before pausing when she saw another open cell. Something told her to go inside...which was all manner of foolish, and yet there was something that was almost calling her. She looked and the man was trying to get out, there were no dragon hunters around. She entered the cell, and saw a strange wooden box. The fourteen year old apprehensively made her way over and opened it. There she saw, three dragon eggs of black, green, and white. Gently, she picked up the black one and carefully ran her fingers along the ridges. These didn't look like any dragon eggs from the archipelago, where had they come from? She looked up, as she heard commotion going on upstairs followed by the roar of a Night Fury. She collected the eggs, before getting out of there only to see two dragon hunters there.

" Oi! Those are ours!" Exclaimed one of them.

" Mine now." She replied, before rushing over to Fanghook's cell. They chased after her, when Toothless blasted at them.

" Dany!?" Came Hiccup's voice.

" Hiccup!" She Exclaimed, immediately Hiccup rushed over and embraced his little sister.

" Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Asked Hiccup.

" No, no I'm fine." Said Daenerys with a smile, as she shifted the eggs over before hugging Hiccup with her free arm. The reunion was cut short however, by the half Dothraki man who exited his cell. Immediately Hiccup stood infront of Daenerys, as Toothless stood by his side growling at the man with his teeth bared. Astrid and Stormfly flew in, with Astrid having her ax at the ready.

" Ah, two vikings, a Nadder, and a Night Fury...quite the challenge." Said the man, Astrid ran at him as Stormfly shot her stingers out at him. He simply, dodged Astrid's swing before punching her in the stomach causing her to bend over in pain. He grabbed her and dodged Stormfly's stingers before tossing her aside. Hiccup, rushed over to check on Astrid as Toothless pounced on the man. He smirked, and grabbed Toothless' throat before beginning to grab tightly to the dragon's jugular. Toothless cried out in pain, before preparing to fire at him.

He smirked, and moved Toothless' head so that he was pointed at Hiccup and Astrid. Daenerys' eyes widened, as she saw Toothless immediately stop his fire before being bashed in the nose.

" Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup.

The half Dothraki, Half viking man stood up and smirked at Hiccup before pullling out a sword. Hiccup pulled out his own sword, and immediately the two of them began to battle. Swords clashing, and tempers high. Hiccup ducked, narrowly escaping having his head chopped off. Daenerys looked up, as Gustav snuck in and released Fanghook. The monstrous Nightmare immediately lighting itself on fire. Astrid used her ax to stand upright, as Stormfly helped her up. He smirked, as Toothless stood beside Hiccup, and once more brandished his teeth. Three vikings, three dragons. He looked to Daenerys, the child was crafty he'd give her that and true they could fight but well, that was a waste of time and energy.

" You want her that badly? Keep the girl, but mark my words...you won't be around to protect her all the time. I will get the girl, and she will make a good Khaleesi for Drogo." Said the man before putting away his sword. Hiccup, helped Daenerys on Toothless, before he and the others fled on their own dragons. Dagur crying out for them to return and to face him. The sun slowly rising on the horizon.

"I'm sorry I ran off Hiccup, I just got so angry and..." She was cut off by her brother reaching back and wrapping an arm around her in a warm embrace.

"It's fine, just please never do that again. "He replied, when he noticed the angry red mark on her face thanks to the daylight. His blood immediately boiled. " They hit you?"

" Oh um, the Dothraki guy did, but I got him back. " She replied, having forgotten that she'd been slapped in the face.

" You sure? Maybe we should take you to Gothi or-"

"Hiccup, it's a slap mark, I'll live. "She replied, making him sigh, as he hugged her tighter. She smiled and hugged him back, when she recalled what the man said. She was just glad that Hiccup didn't suffer the same fate as either one of her other brothers.

Once they were back, Stoick was there waiting for them and he did not look happy.

" Hello father." Said Dany solemnly.

" Daenerys! Are you alright? What were you thinking?" Asked Stoick, his anger born more from worry than true anger.

" It was my idea sir, " Said Gustav stepping forward. " Dany tried to knock some sense into me but...I didn't listen. I said somethings I shouldn't have and...I was a huge jerk, I'm sorry Dany."

" Well, I was the one who ran off...I'm sorry everyone, it's just I wasn't thinking, I was rash and impulsive and...I'm sorry." Said Daenerys, as her purple eyes glanced upwards at her father.

Stoick sighed, before hugging his daughter tightly, having spent all that time wondering where she was and whether or not she was safe...it had hurt more than anything. He was glad she was safe, and sound now. He paused, when he noticed what she was holding.

" What're those?" Asked Stoick.

" Dragon eggs, I found them on the ship. They're not from any known species...I don't think." Said Dany, as she held them up slightly.

"Hmm, those don't look like dragon eggs from Archipelago species, Fishlegs have you seen anything like these?" Asked Hiccup, as he lightly held one up so that their resident dragon expert could see.

" It looks centuries old, like its fossilized into rock but there's no denying it these are dragon eggs." Said Fishlegs, as he handed the egg back to Daenerys who looked at it with gleaming purple eyes. She looked up at her father and brother pleadingly.

" Can I keep them?" She asked hopefully.

" I don't know Dany, it-"

"Please father? They're fossils, not eggs that will hatch. They're pretty, and possibly a part of where I am." Said the fourteen year old immediately. She knew that once again she was acting very much like a child. Then again, there is no promise that these eggs will hatch after all Fishlegs did say they were almost stone. Hiccup and Stoick shared a look neither of them were sure about this...but well they were just eggs after all, and they were fossils so what was the harm? Stoick sighed, and ruffled her white hair making her chuckle.

" Alright, you may keep them." Said Stoick, making her smile before looking down at the three eggs in her arms. A strange warmth filling her heart, as she followed her father to his dragon.

" Dad, wait there was a guy he looked half Dothraki and he was interested in Daenerys and said something about wanting to make her a Khaleesi for Khal Drogo." Said Hiccup, and immediately Stoick clenched his hands tightly infto fists. He had never met the Khal, but he had heard of him. They said that Khal Drogo was unparalleled in strength and cruelty, he was a bloodthirsty savage and the viking chief vowed that he would destroy him should he ever come near his daughter. " She'll be ok right?"

" Don't worry son, I'll make sure she's safe." Said Stoick, placing a hand on his son's shoulder before helping Daenerys on Skullcrusher and flying off. Gustav flew off on Fanghook afterwards.

* * *

It had been days, perhaps even weeks but he had finally made his way to Khal Drogo's Khalasar. The Dothraki looked over to him, noting how though he was tanned like them he was lighter. As though mixed with another, his hair was long and braided but different than how a normal rider had their hair. He entered the tent where the great Khal was seated while men gathered around him and women were kneeled before him. The man knelt before the great Khal.

"Great Khal, I bring you news...I have found you a Khaleesi." Said the man in broken Dothrak, Khal Drogo knitted his brow and looked at the foreigner oddly. " She is a girl from the land beyond the sea, with silver hair and purple eyes. Though, she has been raised by the Horned men."

" The Dothraki do not speak to the Horned Men. It is known." Said Khal Drogo. " We do not seek peace nor war with them."

" Yet, the Horned men had no qualms in attacking your Khalasar and taking my mother and your other women. The Horned men only take, and we conquer...they are the enemy. Besides, every Khal needs a good Khaleesi does he not?"

Khal Drogo paused and looked downwards, the Dothraki and the Vikings or Horned men, rarely crossed paths. The Horned men often ravaged the waters whilst the Dothraki ravaged the land of Essos. Often however, they did not stray far from their Archipelago any more than the Dothraki crossed the sea. Even so, the Khal was curious about this girl. He looked up at the man and ordered.

" Bring her to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so this is very hard to write...I'm abandoning this story. Mostly because, I don't even know where I was going with this story and have no idea where the plot is going. I started this story with the what if scenario, but truthfully didn't plan it out and now I have no idea where to go with the story. I also have no inspiration at all, for this story. However, I am working on another Game of Thrones/How To Train Your Dragon crossover that I hope you'll like. For now, please know that I want to thank you for liking and supporting this story like you did! For liking, reviewing, and faving it thank you.

The new story, is called A Game of Dragons, but it will come out relatively soon I promise following another story I'm thinking of writing. GoD, reimagines the houses of Westeros, as viking tribes in the Archipelago, and is mostly set in the world of How To Train Your Dragon, however there are going to be elements of ASOIAF/ and Game of Thrones present. So yeah I hope you like it when it comes out.


End file.
